civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Ylisse (Emmeryn)/Civilopedia
Ylisse History Ylisse is one of three large nations inhabiting a continent of the same name. Its citizens have long worshiped the Divine Dragon, Naga, who provided one of the earliest predecessors of Ylisse's nobility with the mystical items Falchion and the Fire Emblem, which have been used to vanquish the Fell Dragon, Grima, several times throught history. Geography and Climate Ylisse has a generally moderate climate, however the border of Regna Ferox to the north is significantly colder, with snowfall and strong, cold winds being common. There are many forests around the country, though there are mountains to the west and east, including the legendary Mount Prism, which is the holiest site in all of Ylisse; it is said that Naga herself resides there. There is a small desert to the southeast, along with a few moderately-sized islands. To the south and east lies the ocean. Archanea Many years ago, the land that would become Ylisse was comprised of many different kingdoms. The prince of the country of Altea, after retaking his kingdom, wielded Falchion and the Fire Emblem to defeat the Fell Dragon, then known as Medeus. He then fought another war, in which the dark sorcerer Gharnef, who was responsible for Medeus' return, was defeated. The prince was then proclaimed King of all Archanea. The Schism The Dark Dragon rose once again approximately 1,000 years ago, under the name "Grima". Ylisse's first exalt once again defeated him, with help from the Divine Dragon, Naga. The Grimleal, a cult who worshiped the Fell Dragon, the country of Plegia to the west of Ylisse, intent on reviving their fallen master. Around this time, the other countries of the world believed Ylisse would be too powerful if it held both Falchion and the Fire Emblem. In this period of time, known as the Schism, the gemstones of the Emblem were separated and given to the other countries, leaving Ylisse with only one. Present Day For the past millennium, things have been rather peaceful. With the exception of Ylisse's crusade into Plegia that ended nearly 15 years ago when Emmeryn ascended to the throne, there have been no major wars between the countries, though each maintains a military force to repel groups of bandits and to be prepared in the event of war. Ylisse worships Naga to this day, and stories of the Fell Dragon have descended into legend. Emmeryn History Emmeryn is renowned to be the most peaceful ruler that Ylisse has seen in recent years. Her resilience and efforts for peace have become an inspiration to many. Early Life Emmeryn was the oldest child of the royal family, joined by a younger brother (Chrom) when she was six and a younger sister (Lissa) when she was ten. Not much is known about her childhood, but it can be assumed that her kind nature was present from an early age; however, her father's brutality as a leader is said to have caused her distress. Sudden Ascension Shortly before her tenth birthday, her father, the current Exalt, died suddenly, ending his brutal reign over Ylisse. Emmeryn was suddenly thrust into the most important role of the country, and inherited its problems - her father's brutal war against the neighboring country of Plegia, and hatred of her citizens, many of which feared she would be as brutal as her father - many threw stones at her when she passed by. However, Emmeryn proved to not be the war-hungry leader her father was, ending the Plegian war and returning Ylissean troops home. Through her hard work to restore the kingdom, she won over the hearts of her people, and the kingdom enjoyed a golden age of peace that lasted over a decade. However, Plegia was resentful for Ylisse's initial declaration of war and the brutality that followed, sending groups of bandits to attack border towns in the hope of starting a new war. However, Emmeryn's younger brother, Chrom, created an elite group of soldiers known as the "Shepards" to keep the brigands out, while pegasus knight patrols also increased. The kingdom, for the time being, seemed safe. The Second Ylisse-Plegia War This peace was not to last, as one day, word was sent to the Exalt that Maribelle, daughter of the duke of Themis, had been captured. In addition, the Mad King Gangrel claimed she had harmed Plegian soldiers, and wished to meet at the border to negotiate her release. Against her brother's wishes, Emmeryn agreed to parley with the Mad King, allowing him and the rest of the Shepards to accompany her. Gangrel demanded Emmeryn hand over Ylisse's most powerful treasure, the Fire Emblem, in exchange for Maribelle's safety. When she refused, his soldiers advanced on her, and Chrom quickly came to her rescue. Gangrel easily manipulated this act of defense into a symbol of aggresion against Plegia, and war broke out once more. Disheartened by the failed negotiations, Emmeryn and the Shepards returned to Ylisstol. That night, a mysterious masked man, whom Chrom had met several times before, warned him that Emmeryn's life was in danger. This man was correct, as an assassin jumped out of a nearby bush and was quickly cut down by the masked man. Upon returning to the castle, Chrom saw it was filled with bandits led by a man named Validar. Chrom and his Shepards made short work of theses assassins, and afterward expressed his concern, along with his lieutenant, Frederick, and the Pegasus Knight captain Phila, that Ylisstol was no longer safe and Emmeryn should relocate to a safer location outside the capital. Accompanied once more by the Shepards, Emmeryn set off for Ylisse's eastern palace, but the group was once again ambushed by Plegian soldiers. After the Shepards defeated them, word came from Cordelia, a Ylissean Pegasus Knight, that Ylisstol had fallen to Plegia. Emmeryn decided to return to Ylisstol, to be with her people when they needed her most. The Cost of Peace Emmeryn and her Pegasus Knight escorts were quickly captured by Plegia on their return to Ylisstol and taken to their castle, where Gangrel declared that Emmeryn would be publicly executed within the month. With aid from the northern country of Regna Ferox, Chrom and his Shepards entered Plegia through Ferox and rushed through its western deserts in an attempt to reach the castle before Emmeryn's execution. The Shepards managed to arrive on the day of her execution, and swiftly cut down the Plegians guarding the castle's courtyard. Captured members of the Pegasus Knights, including Phila herself, were also freed and rushed to Emmeryn's aid; however, before they could reach her, Gangrel's trusted sorceress Aversa summoned a group of "Risen" archers, who promptly shot down the Pegasi, to Chrom's horror. Gangrel once again demanded the Fire Emblem, and vowed to have his archers shoot down Emmeryn if Chrom refused or moved in to save her. Chrom reluctantly agreed to his demands to save his sister, but before he could give Gangrel the Emblem, Emmeryn spoke up, asking Gangrel and his soldiers once more to stop the war, and to strive for peace. Emmeryn then sacrificed herself in the interest of peace by falling off the spire on which she stood, as her brother tried to save her (to no avail). Emmeryn's sacrifice soon made her a martyr for peace, as Plegian soldiers began deserting en masse, despite Gangrel's efforts to keep his army intact. He was soon left with a small force loyal only to him, a force that Chrom led his Shepards against and defeated. The Mad King was also killed during the battle, and peace had finally come for Ylisse. This peace was not without cost, as the country had lost its greatest Exalt the people had known. Chrom, the prince, agreed to take her place, forgoing the title of Exalt for a time in honor of her memory. Judgement of History Emmeryn has gone down in Ylisse's history for being the most resilient and peaceful ruler the country has ever had. Her dedication in the face of her people's distrust, taunting, and rage early on in her rule is a testament to her drive to do what is best her people, no matter what. She ended a brutal war, saving her countrymen from certain death, and brought about a golden age of peace and prosperity, despite her citizens' initial distrust and cruel actions. Her desire for peace is best shown in her sacrifice in Plegia, where her words and actions not only saved her country's most precious treasure, the Fire Emblem, and her brother, but also caused the majority of the Plegian army to desert in the interest of peace, and allowed the Shepards to defeat the Mad King Gangrel and bring peace to both lands. Unique Components Royal Pegasus Knight Temple of Naga The people of Ylisse revere the Divine Dragon, Naga. Many temples to the demigoddess have been built around the kingdom by devoted citizens. Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Fire Emblem Civilizations Category:Civilopedia Entries